Talyn Series 1 Episode 1: Weird Repetition
by TLO
Summary: Talyn Happens Shortly After Season 3, where Instead of Talyn's death, he escapesSuffering a serious Memory loss, James must try and work out who the girl he see is. But when he finds out could it be to late as Talyn is trapped in a Time Field...
1. Frell! A Wormhole!

**  
**

The sun rose slowly, creeping across the soaked sand, drying all that was wet. Laying on the sand was a man, from a distance he appeared tall but close up, he appeared average height. His short black hair, coverd in parts of sand, waved gently as the wind crashed against his body. The man sighed, as he slowly rose, gazing at the beautiful sun, un aware of what the future held for him.

In the distance a man could be seen running towards him, he stopped getting a breath before continuing. After what seemed like a decade, he reached the man on the sand. ''James, why are you out here for?'' Said the running man, wearing what appeared to be a orange suit, but could just of been the glow of the sun.

''I just wanted to see the sun once more... You know, me going on a big trip and all.'' James slowly stood, looking over at the Orange suit man, gently tilting his head, as to study him. ''Jerry, you need to lose weight...'' He laughed as he walked past Jerry, heading towards a extremely large building, next to it, a large shuttle, a space shuttle.

James wanderd into the building, soon to be mobbed by a gang of scientists, all throwing many complicated calculations at him. ''Ok... yes ... No... and Go away.'' He pushed past them, hurrying as fast as he could, in the direction that went away from them.

The Orange suited man, Jerry rushed ahead of the crowd, getting infront of James, looking at him with worry covering his face. ''James, you do realise...This is extremely dangerous.'' He said, caution filling the air, his words with so much meaning, truth behind them.

James gave a soft sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''There are fail safes, incase something bad happens. This is perhaps the greatest discovery in our century, ever since John Crichton disappeared...'' A small smile formed on his face, walking past Jerry, towards what appeared to be his future path.

Soon enough, the shuttle launched up into the vast reaches of space, once reaching Earths orbit, a small shuttle appeared outside of the larger brother. James turned his face to the control panel, grasping the black stick infront of him, to control the tiny module. ''...Right, "Talyn 1" is ready and preparing." James said softly into the radio system infront of him.

_Roger that "Talyn 1" you have a go, be carefull commander _

''Copy that" James sighed as he glared at the space infront of him, unaware of what was going to happen. The Module shot through space at extremely fast speeds, gliding across the planets orbit, building up more speed. Just as it reached the peek, the module began to rock from side to side, James tightened his grip on the stick. "Uhh, Guys we have a problem!'' He shouted down the radio.

Back on the planet, Jerry was stood next to the radio, worried more then ever, for his theorys of anything bad was starting to come true. ''James... Abort! Turn the ship round and come back... Now!" Jerry's words seemed to be in vain as the Module continued to build up speed, even past the breaking point.

On board the module, James heard the words of his friend, though it sounded extremely distorted, as the module continued on its never ending cycle of speed, a huge wave of blue light appeared to head in the opposite direction of module. James looked directly at it, closing his eyes, as the tiny white tin can, smashed into the wave.

Slowly the module floated towards what appeared to be a large blue funnel, a wormhole. Soon enough he began his long journey through the tunnel, then being shot out into space once again. James head turned towards the radio, gently placing his hand on the switch to turn it on. ''...Anyone...'' His right hand rubbed his forehead. ''...Ah... Anyone there? Anyone'' He sighed, leaning back on the seat.

After a few seconds of resting, a ship with black and red on it, shot by. James looked in the direction of it, with a look that showed nothing but worry. ''...Um...'' Moments later, several smaller crafts similar in color shot by, but rather then go peacefully, they started to fire at the other ship.

A voice began to speak "Crichton? Crichton? This is Crais... I have no time to explain of my appearance, you may dock with Talyn, quickly!'' James looked puzzled at the radio, then began to manouver slowly, but was somehow being dragged into the large ship. He gazed at the inards of the ship, as the module came into the docking bay.

A man wanderd into the bay, lookming at the module, he tilted his head. ''...John... Step out.'' James slowly opened the hatch, is anxiety had reached the maximum. Crais watched as James stepped out, he walked slowly to the module and pulled out a Pulse Pistol. ''You are not John Crichton!''

James quickly put his hands up, trying to speak. ''...J...ohn Crichton... No... I'm James Price... I worked with John...'' He looked at the weapon and slowly got out of the module standing up straight.

''So... You are a Human.. One of his kind?'' James slowly nodded.

''Another... Frelling Wormhole!'' He shouted to James.


	2. Memorys As If!

**Memorys...As If!**

James couldn't seem to work out what was going on, this was very plain on his face, for his expression resembled a little child. Crais walked slowly towards James, his hand stretched out grasping the Commanders shoulder. ''...If... You came through a wormhole, a human? Then why isit you can uderstand me.'' Crais struck a good point.

''I don't know... Guess I am smart...'' He smiled slightly, trying to hide his worriedness. He moved his shoulder, from Crais' grasp and walked round him. ''Where...What is this?'' Getting a little more relaxed.

_Why this memory?_

"Why do you want to look at that memory for?" James sighed, looking at Crais.

Crais slid round the large red and black control panel. "It appears the only way to see, what happened to her." He mutterd, a hologram appeared on the panel.

" We already know... She left... " James stood walking out of the command deck, he walked slowly through the hallway, Talyn made some sounds, as though acting concerned. "Talyn... Don't be so concerd with me... " He sat down, leaning against the interior. "...Never thought I would say this... But I actually Miss her..."

_I can't... Stay with you..._

_Why?_

_ You know why Price... I have lost to much... _

_...Fine... Good-Bye _

A tear ran down James' face, he rubbed the palms of his hands deep into his eyes.

Crais wanderd through the ship, walking past James. Just as his foot reached level with James', Talyn began to make the familiar sound of a alarm. James jumped up and ran with Crais to the Command deck.

They ran in, James ahead of Crais, standing in the center of the room, he began to speak "Talyn... What is that?"

"...Its... " Crais stopped in mid sentence, glaring at the ship in space, it was... Moya. "...Moya... Talyn, came here... How?''

"I thought you said Talyn, couldn't find her?" James tilted his head, looking puzzled and excited at the same time.

"...Something to do with pain, Talyn isn't making much sense... Talyn! Calm your self... yes... It is your mother." Crais walked in circles.

James walked by the comm station, looking at it. A transmission began to come through.

_ Crais! How the!? You... _

Crais heard the familiar voice of John Crichton, he tilted his head a little and smiled. "Crichton... We intend to board Moya... "

Soon enough, The two appeared onboard Moya, the mother of Talyn. James sighed, slightly, knowing she was onboard her. John saw James, wandering over to him he smiled. "Well if it isn't a familiar face... When did you?"

James looked at the floor. "...Later... Is... she here?" John slowly shook his head.

"... She took one of the transport pods... Don't know when she will be back." James sighed once more, walking past John.

Rygel hoverd in, glaring at all of them. "I thought I heard a familiar voice... Crais... James?" James nodded slowly.

"Dominar" He laughed a little, showing a sense of pain. But still managing to slap Rygel in the face.

"Arg..." Rygel shook his head and hoverd over to Crais and John.

Crais looked at the floor. "We have been unsuccefull of getting back his lost memory, he still believes she left Talyn... He does not know..." John placed his hand on Crais' shoulder.

"Its better if he finds out on his own... Till then, D'Argo wants to speak to you. Carefull, he has been getting a bit moody lately". John laughed a little, considerd slightly about James.


	3. Finally The Girl

James punched the interior of his quarters hard, it didn't take long for the concerned Pilot to appear on the comm. "Commander Price, is there a problem?'' James heard Pilots voice and after letting of a large sigh, he sat down.

"No Pilot, just frustrated... Many things on my mind. How is Talyn doing?'' He tilted his head waiting for the answer.

"Talyn seems to be much better, Moya believes he will still need a few Arns. Still un clear on what caused his unusual behaviour at this point though."

"Don't worry... Thank Moya for everything she has done" James stood, making what seemed like a smile.

"Commander... There is a transport pod heading this way..."

James looked at his comm, then rushed out of his quarters, heading towards Moya's command deck, he walked in slowly, staring at everyone.

D'Argo turned glaring at James, his features on his face seeming to resemble a smile. "Looks like your still alive."

"Don't get to happy" James walked next to him, looking out of the front portal, staring at the pod heading towards Moya.

John walked into the command deck, closely followed by Aeryn. Aeryn looked towards James, then looked the other way, as though she was in secret. "Pilot Whats the passengers? Any shopping?"

"There appears to be no one onboard... " Said the ever so calm Pilot.

Crais stepped forward behind John, looking out of the portal also. "Talyn... Seems to be getting very anxious." James looked over at Aeryn, tilting his head. She looked up at him, then to John.

"Why the Frell would a Transport Pod be flying towards us, if there was no one onboard!?" Rygel questioned, hovering by the controls.

"I must get back to Talyn..." Crais walked out of the command deck, as his feet reached the outside, a large jolt, sent him forward into the wall. Moya rumbled hard, as though something had whacked them.

"The... Transport...Pod..." Pilot tried to say.

James looked at the portal, after managing to pull himself up, a girl seemed to be floating in space. "Pilot..."

"Yes Commander... We can see her... "

"Could she have come out of the Pod?" James said, rushing to Aeryn's aid, helping her up. John rushed over to the two, placing his hand on Aeryns shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"...It...is...arggggh... Unknown... Moya... Is In... Great Pain...The Pod...crashed...Into...the docking bay..." After hearing this, D'Argo rushed out of the deck, closely followed by Aeryn, John and James.

Crais slowly re gatherd himself, standing as though he never fell. He saw the four rush past him, he then rushed after them. Running into the docking bay, each of them stared at the damage to the interior. "How come..." Crais started, soon to be cut off my John.

"Pilot, why didn't you notice that the Pod was going to crash?" John said, feeling the walls.

"Moya is unsure how the pod managed to crash. She is still in a great amount of pain... Interesting.. Talyn appears to have a visitor onboard." James looked at the clam shell, looking at Pilot as he spoke.

"A Visitor? Ill head back to Talyn." James turned and headed to the Prowler which was also in the docking bay. "Repair the damage here, Crais... Stay onboard Moya... Help with the repairs. Any trouble Ill call in" He smiled closing the hatch and flew out of Moya.


	4. Hard To Take

James opened the hatch, standing and removing himself from the prowler, he looked round, pulling his Pulse Pistol out. "...Dum..Da Dum" He mutterd as he walked into the hallways. After a few metres he began to whisper "Talyn... Why havn't you sealed off everything... Its an Intruder" He coninuted, stopping at the command deck.

He turned round fast, looking in, in the middle of the room stood the girl, she was probably 5'7, but you couldn't really tell for she was stood on the centre platform. She was wearing all black, it seemed rather tight on her, she slowly turned looking at James, her long black hair waving, yet there was no wind. "Hello James..."

James tilted his head, pointing his Pulse weapon at her. "...Who.. Are you?" He slowly made his way towards her, studyng her closely. "How come, you..."

"Aren't dead... It takes more for a Peacekeeper warrior to die" She laughed slightly. "I'm so sorry... James... Sorry for everything I have done."

James tilted his head, suddenly everything came rushing back to him, he lowerd his gun, his eyes began to well up with tears, as did hers, he stepped forward embracing her in a long and comforting hug, as she started to cry. "How? Why?"

"...I...Came back, to be with you" James heard her words and smiled, holding her tightly.

James then let go of her, stepping back. "...No...You can't" He turned his back to her.

"Why? Why can't we be together? James?" She moved forward.

"...You aren't here... You... Are." James closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek.

_Price! Let her go_

James turned round holding the Pulse Pistol up to her, he walked towards her pointing the Pistol at her heart, her face was coverd in tears. James was managing to hold back the tears, so he would not cry. "...I will... One day...Be...With you." He looked deep into her eyes, before closing his eyes.

He awoke, his eyes looked round his surroundings, he was in his quarters in Talyn. James sat up slightly, looking round, before letting a tear run down his cheek. He stood, stretching slightly, he walked out into the hallway heading to the command deck. He reached the deck and looked out the front portal.

Crais walked in slowly, followed by Aeryn. "We are... sorry Price." Crais' words went into James' head, making him look at the floor.

"How long... Have I been... Out for?" He said, looking back out into space, seeing that girl that was floating in space previously.

"7 Arns... We couldn't tell you. You needed to find out on your own" Aeryn said, looking at the floor.

"... After your damage to your head, we tried to." Said Crais, but was the cut off by James.

"I know... So, it was all a dream?" He turned looking at the two of them.

Aeryn stepped forward, looking at James. "When you went back here. You collpased. So yes, it was a dream, Moya has gone." James walked towards her, looking at her then at Crais. "We are on our own now..."

"Moya believes we are able to continue on our own now... Her mother instincts still wish for to be with Talyn, but Talyn is ready." Crais moved next to Aeryn.

James turned and looked out the front Portal, making a small smile. "Lets let her rest..."

Crais smiled, looking at James. "Talyn, starburst"

James closed his eyes again.


	5. Say That Once More!

Talyn came slowly out of Starburst, James was sat infront of the Portal, looking at space. He was slowly becoming back to his normal self. "...Space is really big..." James smiled slightly, though she remained in his heart, he was slowly getting over the pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Aeryn walk towards him, she sat next to him looking at Space also.

"You Okay? You seem very quiet, more then usual." Aeryn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Crais is still in his quarters... Talyn has yet to wake him." James turned his head to look at her.

"Why did.. Why did you come aboard Talyn? I have nothing against you being here, but... I just didn't think you would want to come back over here, seeing that John is on Moya" James looked back at the portal, noticing something which started to flash now and again.

"I came aboard because... I knew that you would need some help, plus I kinda missed you and Talyn, Crichton was getting slightly annoying." She laughed slightly, trying to not show any discomfort.

James stood slowly, continuing to look at the flash. "Weird... "

Aeryn stood also, acting slightly mad, that he totally ignored her, but she looked at the flash also. "Now that is something new..." Crais slowly walked into the command deck, both looked at him, but what was weird was, when the light flashed, Crais repeated the same thing again.

"No... That is something new" James walked towards Crais, tilting his head, watching as Crais repeated. "Why is he doing that?" He turned back to look at Aeryn.

"...I don't know..." She turned slightly looking at the flashing light. "Actually, I heard about something like this... During my Peacekeeper training , I remember a man who got stuck in some sort of Time Field, a flashing white light."

James walked towards her. "So your saying that... We are in that field." Aeryn slowly nodded, James laughed slightly, turning to look at Crais. "How do we get him to stop doing that?"

"I have no idea...Unless" Aeryn walked towards Crais and Punched him, Crais dropped to the ground, Talyn began to make a unsual sound. "Talyn! Don't worry, I had a reason to do it"

Crais slowly stood, his face showing a sense of anger. "Officer Sun, what was the need to punch me for?" He looked deep into her, but then noticed the flashing light in the background.

"We are trapped in a Time Field Craisy boy." James walked over to the two of them, placing his hands on there shoulders. "Now...Lets work out a way to get out of here" After he said that, he walked out into the hallway, but as he walked, Crais turned and said something.

"Commander... We are in a Time Field... There is no getting out" Crais said, looking down at the ground.


	6. Solutions

James wandered through the hallways, seeming to run now and again. As he moved, he looked at the walls and noticed how it looked as though, he was repeating himself, for the hallway kept on going and he felt like it was all starting again. He stopped and looked round. "Aeryn..."

On The command deck with Crais, Aeryn heard her comm. and answered "Yes Price..."

"We got a problem... The Field is expanding over Talyn, its not only making everything repeat but, now it is making time go..." He moved his hand up and as he did, it did it twice, but the second was like a slower version. "...Slower... We have a serious problem."

"Indeed we do Commander... If this Field continues to wrap around Talyn, Talyn will be crushed into little particles." Said Crais.

"Well then, stop talking and fix the problem. If you will excuse me, Batman has a job to do, Robin! Get down to my quarters" James smiled a little, then shook his head, as he ran, thoughts of the girl he loved flash past his eyes. "Damn...Get out of my head."

James reached his quarters and looked round, everything appeared to be floating, but as before, it had a slower counterpart. Aeryn ran into the quarters with him. "If this was another time that would seem cool" James said, looking back at Aeryn.

"It seems the field is effecting everything..." She looked at the floating objects.

"Wait a second... It's effecting everything... Right?" James looked at Aeryn who then nodded. "Starburst! That's it, we starburst!" Aeryn looked at him as though he was going insane.

"Is this effecting your mind?" Aeryn looked concerned at him.

"No. Lots of things have happened to me, but I am thinking clearly. Starburst takes us out of..." James was then cut off.

"...Time and space, enabling us to travel, for a change you actually got something right." Aeryn smiled and headed back to the command deck. "Crais we need to engage Starburst" Crais looked at her, then out the portal.

"Talyn... Starburst" Talyn moved slowly, then sped up, soon enough he had gone into starburst. Once out, James walked into the Command deck.

"Well everyone seems to be walking ok... No weird repetition. " He smiled, then tapped the wall, while heading out of the deck. Aeryn watched him leave, tilting her head slightly.


	7. One Last GoodBye

James was sat on his bed in his quarters, with his face in his hands. Aeryn walked in slowly, trying not to disturb him knowing that he had been through a lot the past few days. She knelt in front of him and tilted her head, trying to make a smile. "...I'm sorry..."

"You have got to stop saying sorry, Aeryn." He lifted his head looking at her, placing his hand on her face. "It was good... But she is gone and. well, your here, that's all that matters." He noticed a tear run down her cheek. "Heh, you going to cry for me..." Aeryn slowly shook her head, making some sort of laughing sound.

"...No. Thank you for your help." She stood slowly, walking towards the doorway. "We need you up on command..." A small smile formed on her face, as she walked out of his quarters.

"Yeah..." He muttered to himself, he stood and walked to the exit also. "Good bye... Jem." He smiled and walked out.


End file.
